Media devices, such as a set top box, a stereo, a television, a computer system, a game system, or the like are configured to receive media content. The media content may be received at the media device from a variety of sources. For example, the media device may be communicatively coupled to a media content provider system, such as a satellite system, a cable system, a fiber optic system, an over the air (OTA) system, and/or the Internet. The received media content is communicated to a presentation device having a display and/or speakers. The video portion of the media content is presented on the display and the audio portion of the media content is reproduced as sounds by the speakers.
Power for operation of the media device is provided by an alternating current (AC) power supply that is transmitted through the customer premises by a power wiring network. The customer premises AC power wiring network includes a plurality of power receptacles distributed across the customer premises at convenient locations. A connector with a mating plug is coupled to the power receptacle to receive the AC power.
In some situations, data may be communicated from the media device to other client electronic client media devices by modulating data onto the customer premises AC power wiring network, commonly known as communicating data over a power line carrier network. The electronic client media device, which is also “plugged into” the customer premises AC power wiring network for its power, detects and demodulates the communicated power line carrier data communicated on the voltage of the AC power delivered by the customer premises AC power wiring network. The communicated data may then be used for a variety of purposes. The electronic client media device may also communicate data back to the media device, or may communicate data destined for other electronic client media devices, by modulating the return data onto AC voltage of the AC power wiring network.
Other types of electronic devices located at the customer premises may also communicate over the customer premises AC power wiring network. For example, a variety of home appliances may communicate with each other using the customer premises AC power wiring network, where the AC voltage on the AC power wiring network is used as a data carrier upon which the communicated data is modulated thereon.
However, there is a trend in the industry to develop lower cost electronic devices, such as client media devices and/or home appliances. Low power direct current (DC) client media devices and/or home appliances, such as those that operate on a 12 volt DC power supply, are less expensive to manufacture. However, to effectively use data modulated onto the AC voltage of the AC power transmitted over the customer premises AC power wiring network, a demodulator device located at the power receptacle of the AC power wiring network is required to detect and demodulate the communicated data detected on the voltage of the AC power. The communicated data is then provided from the demodulator to the various components of the client media device or home appliance via a separate data line, such as a universal serial bus (USB) cable, an Ethernet connector, or the like.
However, the separate data line and its associated components may constitute a significant cost. Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to further reduce costs by eliminating the need for the separate data line.